


Territory

by bearabees



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Fighting, Gremlin - Freeform, Little My biting and scratching mostly, Minor Violence, Short One Shot, she's a brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearabees/pseuds/bearabees
Summary: Little My, like Snufkin, didn't like playing by the rules. At least, any rules that weren't her own, that was. She loved the thrill of a fight, be it against big things or things slightly smaller then her, she loved it.





	Territory

**Author's Note:**

> For Mune day 20!! I decided to show off some more of my impression of Little My!! I hope you guys enjoy the small fic! Please, ask me to tag if something bothers you!!

Little My, like Snufkin, didn't like playing by the rules. At least, any rules that weren't her own, that was. She loved the thrill of a fight, be it against big things or things slightly smaller then her, she loved it. That's why she was chasing after a smaller mymble, not one she knew, but a mymble none the less. Now this endeavor, was about territory, and this intrusion wasn't going to be met with all hugs and kisses. Under brush and thickets, Little My snapped at the heels of the smaller creature, small yips of unease and meaningless apologies spilling from their mouth. How quaint yet so pointless. One small slip up and it was over. Tripping over a root and a hill later, the two went tumbling down, a frantic frenzy of limbs, bites, and scratches. Little My was absolutely manic as she sunk her teeth into the others tail, only laughing as they tried to do the same, only managing to pull off a couple hairs while Little My tugged on their horns. They yipped and tousled and rumbled and fought, dirt being kicked up in their rough housing. Bruises and blood from scratches seeped from light wounds, tails flailing with aggravation and turmoil. Until, just as quickly as it had begun, it had ended. Little My let them get away, her teeth bared in a confident grin. The smaller Mymble scampered away, not looking back as Little My stood up, claws twitching as adrenaline pumped through her veins. She'd won yet again.


End file.
